The present invention relates generally to improved topical application of hypoallergenic face cream for the treatment of razor bumps in which, more particularly, the face cream that is topically facially applied is characterized by also being non-alcoholic which significantly contributes to its effectiveness for the end purposes intended.
Pscudofoillculids of the beard, commonly known as razor bumps, is an inflammatory state of the neck and chin which is characterized by trythematous lesions, firm papules and pustules containing buried hairs. Observation and examination indicates that razor bumps are the result of a facial hair growing from a follicle and undergoing a reverse change in curvature so that the free end projects into the skin through an unoccupied adjacent pore. This occurrence is akin to what is commonly referred to as an ingrown hair. At the skin-piercing opening in the skin by the free end of the hair, by natural occurrence, the above noted inflammation and infection results.
There are today numerous commercially available face creams and gels which are formulated to cure entirely or at the least significantly obviate the occurrence of razor bumps. In all of these commercially available face creams and gels there is used in the formulation, to a significant extent, the ingredients of alcohol and/or aspirin, both primarily to reduce inflammation and infection. Exemplary of one such commercially available face cream is the article of manufacture of U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,016 for xe2x80x9cMethod For the Treatment of Razor Bumpsxe2x80x9d issued to Burgess on Jul. 31, 1984 chemically constituented, at least in part, with cetyl alcohol as a combining vehicle with the inflammation and infection-reducing content thereof to facilitate topical application.
In contrast to the aforesaid and all other known commercially available products, the within inventive face cream and gel is formulated totally without use of alcohol or aspirin. The consequence of eliminating aspirin is a significant development because it causes, in many individuals, an allergic reaction. A similar point of utility is achieved in the elimination of alcohol since the resulting formulation permits its use in penal institutions and other sites of use where the inventive product can be diluted into a fluid and, if it contained alcohol, could then be misused as a potable liquid.
As a substitute for alcohol and aspirin, the within inventive face cream has as a major ingredient a chemical consisting of aluminum polyhydrate. In use, aluminum polyhydrate applied topically is effective to infuse oxygen into and below the skin and this in turn will result in diminishing the inflammation of the razor bumps. For this unusual operating mode the manufacture of the aluminum polyhydrate is carried out under conditions resulting in super saturation of oxygen which, in a desaturation process contributes to a desirable high volume of oxygen which, as already noted, will infuse into and below the skin and result in diminishment of the inflammation and infection.
Underlying the present invention is the recognition that alcohol, when used in the vehicle supposedly to facilitate the topical facial application, is actually counterproductive to this end because of its evaporative nature, thus leaving areas of the topical facial application without inflammation and infection-reducing medication. Since the razor bumps occur at random locations, there is therefor location occurrences at which no inflammation and infection treatment is taking place according to prior art practice.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide topical facial application of razor bump face cream overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to eschew the use of alcohol content in a razor bump-treatment face cream so that the face-covering film formed by ambient drying of the face cream is characterized by being in 100 percent contiguous relation at the interface of the film and facial areas, thereby obviating any locations at which no inflammation and infection treatment is taking place, as now occurs according to prior art practice.